Husband Swap
by BubbleGuppiesFan96
Summary: Doug Heffernan and Mike Biggs swap lives for two weeks. All sorts of hijinks ensue.
1. Doug Receives the Letter

It was a typical morning in the Heffernan household. Doug was sitting on the couch watching TV when Carrie came into the house from outside. She was carrying various envelopes.

"Mail call," Carrie said.

"Anything for me?" Doug said passively while his eyes were still glued on the TV.

"Let's see," Carrie mumbled as she searched through the mail. She came across an envelope that said Doug's name on it.

"There is something for you," Carrie said.

"What is it?" Doug wonders.

Carrie opens the envelope and reads the letter inside. While she does this, Doug goes into the kitchen to get something to drink. Meanwhile, Arthur comes into the kitchen from downstairs.

"Afternoon, Douglas," Arthur says.

"Yeah, hi," Doug mumbles half-heartedly.

"You know, I had the strangest dream last night," Arthur began. Not wanting to hear it, Doug tried to come up with an excuse to leave.

"Uh, you know Arthur, I have to, um..." Doug stammered.

"Please let me finish," Arthur said as he put his hand up. "I dreamt that an enormous man, bigger than you, came to our house, ate all our food, tried to put the moves on Carrie, and...sat on me," Arthur explained.

Doug tried very hard not to laugh at Arthur's strange dream.

Carrie came into the kitchen with the letter that was addressed to Doug in her hand.

"Honey, it says here that you've been chosen to participate in something called a husband swap," Carrie said.

"A husband swap? W-what's that?" Doug asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, you'll apparently be swapping lives with another husband for two weeks," Carrie explained.

"Who is this other husband?" Arthur wonders.

"Doesn't say his name, but it does show his address. Apparently you'll be going to Chicago," Carrie tells Doug.

"Hmm...I don't really know..." Doug hesitated.

"I think you should do it. It might be an interesting experience for all of us. We might learn something from this," Carrie suggested.

After taking a couple seconds to think about it, Doug decides to do it. "I think I'm going to do it," Doug said.


	2. Mike Receives the Letter

A very similar event was taking place several miles away in the suburbs of Chicago. Molly Flynn was sitting on the couch holding a letter in her hand when her husband Mike came home from work.

"Hi, Mike," Molly said lovingly.

"Hey, Molly," Mike replied as the two of them kissed. Mike noticed the letter in Molly's hand.

"Whatcha got there?" Mike asked.

"This letter came in the mail saying that you've been chosen to be in something called a husband swap," Molly explained. Mike gave Molly a wide eyed look of shock and confusion.

"Husband swap? What does that mean? I have to legally marry someone else?" Mike panicked.

"No, of course not! That'd be insane," Molly clarified while pushing Mike's shoulder.

"It says that you are going to swap lives with another husband for two weeks," Molly says while looking at the letter.

Mike got up from the couch. "Molly, this doesn't sound like a good idea. I...I don't want to do this," Mike said as he walked into the kitchen. Molly followed her husband.

"What makes you think this is a bad idea?"

"Well..." Mike hesitated, "there's so many things that can go wrong. Like...what if the guy that swaps with me is a jerk to you? Or what if my new wife is a bitch?"

Molly put one hand on Mike's shoulder and her other hand on his cheek.

"I know you're nervous, I am too. But this might be an interesting experience," Molly said.

"Yeah but..." Mike began.

"Shh, shh, shh," Molly shushed Mike with her finger over his lips.

"If this doesn't work, and we're both miserable, then we won't ever do anything like this again," Molly whispered in a soft, comforting tone.

"Alright, I'll do it...for you," Mike agreed as he leaned over and kissed his wife's lips.


	3. Doug's Departure

It was the morning of the swap. Doug was upstairs packing a suitcase. Meanwhile, Carrie was downstairs along with Deacon, Kelly, Spence, Danny, and Arthur. They were all there to bid Doug farewell and to greet Carrie's new husband.

"So...two weeks huh?" Spence remarked.

"That's a long time to be around a total stranger," Deacon states while slowly shaking his head.

Suddenly there was a loud car horn honking outside. Carrie briefly opened the door and waved at the car.

"He'll be right out!" she called. Carrie then turned her attention upstairs.

"Doug, your ride's here," she yelled. Finally, Doug came downstairs with his suitcase all packed.

"Well, this is it," Doug announced.

"Good luck with your new family," Kelly said.

"Have a good time," said Danny.

"Miss you, buddy," Deacon replied while putting his arm over Doug's shoulder.

The car outside started to honk its horn again.

"Better get going," Doug said as he picked up his suitcase.

Just before he goes outside, Carrie kisses him on the lips. "I love you. See you in two weeks."


	4. Mike's Farewell

That same morning, it was almost time for Mike's departure. He was in the bedroom packing up when Molly walked in.

"Need any help?" Molly offered.

"Nope, I got it," Mike replied. He slammed his suitcase shut and zipped it up.

"Now, just to clarify, do I have to stay for the entire two weeks?" Mike asked.

"Yes, Mike," Molly replied, stroking her husband's cheek. The two of them headed downstairs when they saw Carl, Samuel, Joyce, Victoria, and Vince sitting in the living room.

"Hey. What're you all doing here?" Mike wondered.

"We came to wish you good luck, man," Carl said.

"Aw, well that's nice of you," Mike said sincerely.

"We're only here 'cause we live here...and to say goodbye," Victoria replied. Just then, a car horn blares outside. Molly opens the door.

"Hey, Mike. I think that's your ride," Molly said.

"How could you be so sure?" Vince wonders.

"Oh, I don't know. Maybe because there's a car that says Husband Swap in big letters on it," Molly remarked sarcastically.

"Well, this is it," Mike said as he grabbed his suitcase. The room filled with overlapping goodbyes and good lucks. Once everything quieted down, Molly bid her husband one final farewell with a kiss.


End file.
